ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Reshiram
How Reshiram joined the Tourney Reshiram. The Vast White Pokemon. On his way home from fighting, Reshiram was attacked and knocked unconscious. He woke up in a Pokemon hospital. According to the Defense Minister, he has a PokeRus for over a year. The Minister asked Reshiram to help train soldiers, and he hesitantly accepted. A year later, Reshiram writes Zekrom and asks him to return to the tower. Zekrom goes with him. The two enter the Smash Bros. Tourney as master and pupil. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Covers himself with his wings. After the announcer calls his name Reshiram swings his wings then says as the camera zooms, "You will never defeat the likes of me!". Special Attacks Dragon Rage (Neutral) Reshiram moves his head back then blows 4 balls of fire from his mouth. When they hit, the balls explode, giving knockbacks to opponents. They can still be deflected. DragonBreath (Side) Reshiram blows a deadly gust. If it hits, it hurts and causes intense facial pain to the opponent for 5 seconds. Flying Dragon Claw (Up) Reshiram flies upwards doing four upward slashes with his wings. Dragon Tail (Down) Reshiram leaps forward and swings his tail hard enough to hurt his opponent. Rock Tomb (Hyper Smash) Reshiram charges his hand saying "This will be your grave!" then smashes the ground and causes rocks to rain down like the PK Starstorm. These rocks can painfully knock the opponent away. When 30 rocks have rained down, the attack is over. Incinerate (Final Smash) Reshiram begins to heat up saying, "I will send your black soul to hell!" then blows a large stream of fire from his mouth in a Z Laser manner. The fire gives 20 hits to the opponent before knocking him/her away. After the attack, Reshiram says, "What did you think?" Victory Animations #Reshiram floats up saying, "Come and fight me anytime." then flies away. #*Reshiram floats up saying, "Come on, buddy! You don't have to be so harsh about it!" then flies away. (Zekrom/Alisa/Heihachi victories only) #Reshiram blows fire to the sky then says to the camera, "You should never choose to fight a deadly dragon. A very important lesson you learned late.". #*Reshiram blows fire to the sky then says to the camera, "Cao Pi, while my fires char your body, your soul is untouched.". (Cao Pi victories only) #*Reshiram blows fire to the sky then says to the camera, "Do you fear me now???". (Setsuka victories only) #Reshiram shoots three balls of fire from his mouth then swings his arms apart. On-Screen Appearance Reshiram flies down then says, "For the future of peace!". Special Quotes *You must not follow your father's footsteps. (When fighting Cao Pi) *Come, attack me wherevery you like with that sword. (When fighting Cao Cao) *Xiahou Dun, why do you serve Wei for so long? (when fighting Xiahou Dun) *Creature of Hell. I shall exorcise you! (When fighting Nobunaga) *Thanks, I'll have to remember that! (When fighting Alisa) *Don't get yourself upset, you never know, but you may just see him again soon! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Leave my friends alone! They can go wherever they want! (When fighting Ganryu) *Please don't hit me. That wouldn't be nice! (When fighting Tira) *I'll do my best to make you happy. (When fighting Anna) *Nice job, Pyrrha! (When fighting Pyrrha) *You are correct! I'm pleased to meet you! (When fighting Heihachi) *There is no room for evil here! (When fighting Siegfried) *I've created the perfect machine! You're gonna love it, Shin Kamiya! (When fighting Shin) *Good work clearing all the enemies! (When fighting Lee) *You shouldn't throw anyone anywhere! (When fighting Kazuya) *I'm after a rainbow, and the pot of gold at the end! (When fighting Jin) *How can you change my fate? (When fighting Zafina) *I've trained enough! Bring it on! (When fighting Hakan) *Think again! (When fighting Nina) *I hope it's okay! (When fighting Talim) *Good luck! (When fighting Xianghua) *Sounds fun! I bet you are! (When fighting Leixia) *We'll see about that! (When fighting Z.W.E.I.) * *Hey, I have feelings! I'm a nice Pokemon! (When fighting Chun-Li) *I'm glad you found the Golden Ticket! Maybe you can share some candy with me! (When fighting Violet Beauregarde) *That is very kind, but you will not defeat me! (When fighting Lili) *Good luck with your spirits! (When fighting Julia) *Maybe if you were polite you might get one! (When fighting Veruca Salt) *I don't think that would do any good! (When fighting Morrigan) *Let's see if you can hande my magic! (When fighting Juniper) *Just stay and fight! (When fighting Cassandra) *We could wait longer, but you will still lose. (When fighting Natsu) *But whatever it is, it's gonna get you! (When fighting Inez) *Well, hello! Are you ready to battle? (When fighting Jackie) *Good thing I've been nice, now it's time to fight! (When fighting Miharu) *I'm surprised, you should fear me! (When fighting Setsuka) *Surprise! You lose!!! (When fighting Hannah) *You will meet the same fate as your computer sister. (When fighting White Queen) *Storm or not, I'm not afraid of you or anything! (When fighting Min) *I think you've a bigger problem than a T-Rex. (When fighting Peg) *It's a terrible trait I have, but I don't consider myself mean. (When fighting Mindy) *Thank you for always defending us! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *Thank you for fighting for us! Your efforts are not in vain! (When fighting Sailor Mercury) *Well then, I will be nice to you. I don't want to turn to dust! (When fighting Sailor Mars) *Thank you for saying I'm powerful, but the pleasure is all mine! (When fighting Feng) *I don't think I'm dangerous, but I will put up a good fight! (When fighting Michelle) *I don't think so, maybe you can use a boxing glove! (When fighting Kunimitsu) *You look just like a princess! (When fighting Master Chloe) *I hope we can do a happy scene together! (When fighting Eloise) *Thank you for all of your hard work! (When fighting Pocahontas) *Well, I hope nobody would die from that! (When fighting Pippi) *Of course! Hold on! (When fighting Kula) *Please don't put me in a cage! (When fighting Leona) *I'll take you wherever you want to go! (When fighting Elisabeth) *No! But it sure is great! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *I'm glad I'm here and one of your friends! (When fighting Ulala) *It sounds like you are having fun looking at clouds. (When fighting Kim E.) *You look tired. You should take a rest. (When fighting B.B. Hood) *Of course! Help yourself. (When fighting Kristen) *I like your story, but I do have a funny story if you want to hear one! (When fighting Jingles) *That's a good idea, I like that! (When fighting Rapunzel) *I'll pretend to be a cowboy! I love pretending! (When fighting Gabi) *I hope it's not too quick... (When fighting Hinako) *I can help you find what you are looking for. (When fighting Jinpachi) *I know you are very powerful. (When fighting Angel) *If that's what you want... (When fighting Mai) *That's great! Trees help our planet! (When fighting Izzy) *I love surprises! Thank you so much! (When fighting Chris Robin) *What toppings do I get on that? (When fighting Mollie) *It is very warm today, is that why you feel like that? (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *Either way, it will be a good opponent. (When fighting Devil Jin) *Candy is not good to eat all the time, fruits are a better source of energy! (When fighting Stephanie) *The door on the left takes you to a magical land! (When fighting Milli) *You name the place, and we shall go! (When fighting Bot) *Should we go to the city to see them? (When fighting Mulan) *You better call for help! (When fighting Sportacus) *I will help you too! (When fighting Madeline) *I hope it's ice cream, Agnes!! I love ice cream! (When fighting Agnes) *I love showing off my new things! (When fighting Leo T.) *I love to dance too!!! (When fighting June R.) *Let me guess, a microphone? (When fighting Anny) *You are SO lucky, Quincy! (When fighting Quincy) *I will cheer you up!! (When fighting Gianna) *Then maybe you should walk around it? (When fighting Sally) *Oh no! I'll get you a band aid! (When fighting Beth) Trivia *Reshiram seems to have nice connections to some fighters in the game. *Reshiram's old Select quote ("I will accompany you to the afterlife.") can be found in the Sound Player as sound file 5. *Reshiram shares his English voice actor with Rodney Copperbottom. *Reshiram shares his Japanese voice actress with Angel, Musa, Dyna Blade, Olivia, Finn the Human, Gil, and Temari. *Reshiram has the most On-Screen Appearance quotes compared to any other character in the game. **It is revealed that, when he fights against Heihachi Mishima, one of Reshiram's alternative identities is 78 M, and he doesn't mind being called 78 M unlike Shin Kamiya. **It is revealed that, when he fights against Agnes, Reshiram loves eating ice cream. *Reshiram and Zekrom usually respond to one quote from one character, but some characters have two quotes to be said to one another, the whole of the Disney Princesses is a known example. *The rival of Reshiram in Tourney 1 is Cao Pi. The rival of Reshiram in Tourney 2 is Cao Ren. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Giant characters